


Twelve Steps

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Leverage
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Character of Color, Double Penetration, Male Character of Color, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Post-Series, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, background Sophie/Nate, implied Parker/Tara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Parker wants, Parker gets. On this, Eliot and Hardison agree. But where does it get them when Parker wants both of them in bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Steps

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when you binge-watch a series and it is so good that you immediately start watching it all over again. And discover a relationship trio that is pretty much canonical.
> 
> Also, since I wasn't a regular viewer of Angel, I am just now discovering the glory of Christian Kane. 
> 
> Many thanks to nookienostradamus and dizzy-redhead for encouragement and beta!
> 
> I am [rembrandtswife](http://rembrandtswife.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, and I like Leverage, Christian Kane's hair, Chris Evans' beard, Sebastian Stan's nipples, and birds.

1\. 

The first time it happened, it didn't happen the way he'd thought it *might* happen. Honestly, he had thought that maybe Parker would talk to Hardison about it, and Hardison would babble about it for twenty minutes and then give in, like he always did. And then they would try to negotiate with him about joining them in bed, or becoming part of their couple, or whatever. Eliot didn’t believe in the kind of relationships that required negotiating. Love didn't last. Sex was supposed to feel good. If he wanted to hurt or be hurt, he didn't think of a safeword, he went out and found a fight and threw himself into it.

But it didn't happen that way at all. What happened was that he almost got killed, again, yeah, but even closer than usual this time, and when he got out and stumbled into the van, Parker grabbed him and wouldn't let go. She was crying. Alec grabbed Parker and wouldn't let go. He was babbling. Eliot stroked Parker's hair and tried to calm her down, he was alive, he was all right, he wasn't even hurt, dammit, just winded, but then she was kissing him, smothering his words and his good intentions, burning through everything with her need. Right there in the van she dropped to her knees and sucked him hard, then peeled off her pants and rode him like a man breaking a horse. Right in front of her boyfriend.

And all Alec did was kiss Parker and stroke her hair and Eliot's hair (a little bit) and then Parker sucked him off, too.

After that the two of them obviously considered it a done deal: He was in, he was theirs, they were his. It was sex and it was damned good sex, but it was also something more.

2\. 

Not like they hadn't talked about it. But they talked about it, like, the same way they talked about having sex in suspension from the Eiffel Tower, or would you have a threesome with Han Solo and Leia Organa. Not like it was something they were ever gonna do. (The only suspension Alec wanted to mess around with was Parker in a rig over a nice comfortable workout mat, where he could get to all her sensitive spots real easy. No sex in high places, sorry, no can do.)

Then Eliot came literally, *literally* within a hair's breadth of getting killed for them. When Parker grabbed him and hugged him and cried him, Alex had pretty much wanted to do the same thing, but not being real sure if Eliot would be cool with it, he hugged and cried over Parker instead. When his girl got to her knees and started pulling Eliot's cock out of his pants, well, that hadn't seemed like a bad idea, either; dammit, didn't Eliot know how much he meant to them? If he didn't, maybe sex would get it through his thick head (too thick to break, thank Jesus). At least Eliot hadn't complained about Alec petting his shoulders and his hair while Parker fucked him.

3\. 

Really, Parker didn't understand why she hadn't figured it out sooner. Alec. Parker. Eliot. They all three fit together. They all needed each other. Even more now that she was running the jobs and Nate and Sophie had gotten married. Alec had taught her about the good kind of touching, the sex that could feel almost as good as a hundred-story drop. Why shouldn't she want to share that kind of happy with Eliot, who put himself between them and danger over and over?

Afterward she wondered if maybe she had taken things too far, too fast, but Eliot could have stopped her, right? Alec was right there, Alec could have stopped her. But Eliot had let her fuck him and just said, "Jesus, Jesus," over and over again, and Alec had petted Eliot's hair and let her suck his cock. That had felt really good, having Alec's cock in her mouth while she had Eliot's in her belly. She wondered though if Eliot saying "Jesus" during sex counted as what Alec called "taking the name of the Lord in vain". 

It had felt good, it had felt *right*, so naturally Parker wanted to do it again. Frequently. They were a team, right? A couple. And now a trio. It might not be exactly normal, but what was, in her life? The closest to normal the team had ever got was Nate and Eliot and Alec watching football together, something Eliot and Alec still did. Watching some kind of sports was a pretty normal guy thing, and not really liking to watch sports was a pretty normal girl thing. So they weren't completely abnormal, even if she wanted both Eliot and Alec inside her, every night, twice a night, for a while.

4\. 

Sure, it was awkward the first time he got naked in front of Eliot. And maybe he was pussywhipped for thinking that if his girl wanted the closest friend they both had to get into bed with them, she oughta have it. Watching Parker get all worked up under Eliot's hands and mouth was not exactly boring. It wasn't like a man who could chop an onion so thin you could read paper through it, and break every bone in another man's body, *and* play a mean guitar was gonna be clueless in bed. Yeah, he probably figured out what Parker liked faster than Alec had, and without her giving him directions, either.

But she wanted them both there. Parker was like a creative genius when it came to fooling around, and she wanted to try all kinds of stuff. She wanted to suck one of them while the other one fucked her. She wanted them to trade off fucking her, Alec then Eliot then Alec then Eliot and see just how many times they could make her come. She wanted his hands and mouth and Eliot's too, all at once. She wanted it all and she grabbed it with both hands.

He'd been afraid that maybe he'd feel less than adequate, side by side with the hardest hitter in the world. He was taller, and in good shape, but Eliot, that man was like a fucking jaeger. Then the first time Eliot stripped down, all Alec could see was the scars. The little crooked places where broken bones had knit. The bruises from the last job, still greenish. Even with those broad shoulders, heavy arms and thighs, his body just looked too frail to do what it did. To endure what it did.

The more they all had sex together, the more Alec found himself touching Eliot. Petting his hair or smoothing it back from his face. Curling his hand around Eliot's neck while Eliot and Parker kissed. Laying his hand on the small of the man's back when he was on top of Parker, giving it to her like she liked. The more often it happened, the less he worried that Eliot might break a few fingers by way of saying "Don't do that, man."

5\. 

Whatever Parker wants, Parker gets. That seemed to be Hardison's philosophy, and Eliot just shrugged and made it his own. Parker wanted both her men in bed with her, at least for sex (she still stole off like a sick cat and slept alone sometimes, which Hardison didn't like, but he tolerated it, knowing it was just Parker). Twenty pounds of crazy in a five-pound bag, but Hardison's crazy. Or their crazy, his and Hardison's both.

Parker liked sex. Parker liked cock. Most of the time she wanted both of them, in her mouth, in her pussy, taking turns fucking her. She liked sex in positions he didn't think were physically possible, let alone enjoyable, but they managed. Lord help him and Alex both if she ever actually read the Kama Sutra, considering she'd recreated a lot of it spontaneously. 

Eliot had been in too many gyms and other, less congenial settings to worry about getting naked in front of another man, but he wondered at first if Hardison minded. The man didn't object, but 99% of Hardison's actual objections were only for show, anyway. It came as a little bit of a surprise when Alec started touching him during sex, like, while he was busy with Parker. Alec seemed to like his hair a lot, well, he wouldn't be the first person that couldn't keep his hands out of it. He wondered if maybe Alec touching him when he fucked Parker was some kind of trying to control what was happening, trying to run the show. It didn't feel that way, though. Alec wasn't Nate Ford, thank God. Eliot did not ever want to think seriously about how much of a control freak that man probably was in bed.

Besides, outside of bed, he was more, well, touchy-feely with Alec than he'd ever been with another guy. They were bros, except that bros didn't usually share a girl on an ongoing basis. It wasn't like Eliot had never done a threesome before, but--this was different. Because both his girl and his guy were going to be there the next morning.

His guy. Was that what Alec was?

6\. 

Parker didn’t really think in categories, or at least, not in the same categories that most people did. She preferred large amounts of cash to large amounts of possessions and having sex to thinking about sex and trying to classify it. It wasn't that parts of her belonged to Alec and other parts to Eliot, or that Eliot or Alec belonged to parts of her. She was Parker and she had her boys. She'd tried sex with women and it was all right; that couple of times with Tara had been more than all right. But she liked sex with men better and sex with Alec best. Then there was Eliot and she didn't think of Eliot-sex as better or worse than Alec-sex, or even equal. Eliot made a new category: Alec-and-Eliot-sex. Parker didn't think of herself as homosexual or heterosexual or even bisexual; she was Alec-and-Eliot-sexual.

So she didn't think about what it might mean for her two boys to be so close to one another, so naked with one another. To see each other giving her pleasure, and getting pleasure from her in turn. To have their hands overlap, their kisses land close to the other's, thigh brush buttock or hand on shoulder and they had never even kissed, which was funny, wasn't it? Alec had full lush lips and kissing him was like the very best chocolate melting on your tongue. Eliot's lips were thinner and often looked tense, but he was a good kisser; he was like salty-peppery broth, like miso soup he made for them on the coldest days.

Parker was never seen unless she wanted to be, and she wanted her boys to see her, to see that they made her happy. So she didn't think about the two of them seeing each other.

7\. 

Then there was the first time Eliot backed off from eating Parker out, with his face all shiny-wet from her pussy, and Alec thought, _Damn, son, I wanna kiss you_. It was such a startling thought that he batted it away like a mosquito, but like a mosquito, it came back. It came back whenever Eliot ate Parker out and Alec wondered what her pussy juice would taste like in Eliot's mouth. It came back when Parker was sucking his dick and he wondered if Eliot had ever sucked dick, and what it would be like to do what Parker was doing. It came back when Parker settled in for those long, lingering kisses she liked, sprawled on Eliot's lap, and she made those noises that had his dick rearing up, tapping his belly. Kissing Eliot. Yeah, that was probably bone-breaking territory right there. 

And yet, like the touching, it started to happen, naturally, without his really making a conscious decision. A kiss on Eliot's shoulder as they traded places on the bed. A kiss on his hair right after he came and had collapsed onto Parker, or on his back on the bed. He kept waiting for the warning growl, the hot blue glare of death, but it never came. Eliot just seemed to get more handsy than ever with Alec, only, mostly not in bed. He massaged away headaches and tight shoulders and knotted backs for Alec as well as Parker. He fed Alec samples of new dishes, standing close enough to kiss him. A manly hug with a thump on the back, for luck. But still, in bed, the both of them concentrated on Parker.

8\. 

He should have known Parker would push things further. That's what Parker did. She was always pushing the envelope of what they did in bed, just like she was always pushing the envelope of what she could do physically for a job. She brought her mind and her creativity into bed and her money, too. Parker bought sex toys. It was the dildos and the vibrators--she had quite the collection--that led, probably, to her asking for both of them to fuck her at once, front and back. 

Well. He wasn't gonna brag, but he had done that once or twice, when he worked for Uncle Sam. With some hired company, which was different. Different from lying back on the bed, legs together, Parker working him up with her hand and then tucking him into her pussy, settling down. She draped herself over him like a cat while Alec took out the butt plug she was wearing (she'd shown up for bed wearing that) and then worked himself in. "You're thicker and Alec's longer," she said. "I want you in my pussy and Alec in my ass."

He could fucking feel every inch of Hardison's cock, just as much as Parker could. He could feel her moaning vibrating through his belly and chest. He could see Alec behind her, see the blissful look on his face as he pushed deeper, as if all his edges were dissolving into pleasure. Eliot closed his eyes, but he could still see Alec's face, hear his little gasps. He opened them again as Parker straightened up, Alec's arms coming around her, her hands splayed on Eliot's chest. 

Alec could move, and Parker could move, and they could move together, and he felt it, Christ, he felt it, but he couldn't really move. Not without throwing them off like opponents instead of lovers. He could only move his hands, touch Parker's face and hair and breasts and belly, let her twine her fingers with his and wonder what it would feel like to have Parker where she was but Alec inside *him*, and he realized that this, like this, just this was where he was, all the time, every minute--pinned down by Parker and Hardison, anchored, unable to move. And he didn't want anything else.

9\. 

Something changed after that time Parker wanted both of them inside her at the same time. That could have been like a really dirty porn movie, one of those double-penetration things that Hardison would swear he never, ever watched, only he did, about fifty times (a week) (a day) before Parker suggested it, because from where he was, fucking Parker's sweet little ass while she rode Eliot, he was touching his girl and feeling her so good, but he was looking at Eliot. He was looking at another man, a man whose cock was real close to his, actually looking into another man's eyes during sex. And shit, that was different. That was new.

Not that he hadn't ever looked Eliot Spencer in the eye. You could say that their relationship evolved through how Eliot looked at him and he looked back. A man will notice when Eliot Spencer looks him in the eye without doing that intimidating "I can fuck you up with just my eyebrow" glare. Eliot's eyes were still kind of like double lightsaber beams, but when he was in threat mode, they were cold, cold as the vacuum of space. When he was--not in threat mode, Alec didn't even know what to call it--they were hot like blue stars. And Alec knew enough about astronomy to know that blue stars are the hottest of all.

Alec had looked into those eyes as Eliot was lying under him and Parker, and he had seen everything. Really, everything. He had seen Eliot's fears of loving, and being loved, and committing, and sticking around, and dying. He had seen Eliot's desire to love, and be loved, and to stick around, and to be there till his dying day. He had seen how much Eliot hurt, and he had seen that Eliot was beautiful. Eliot Spencer was beautiful. As beautiful as Parker, in his own way. And Alec had never thought he was really bisexual, I mean, it didn't count if you would turn for Idris Elba, right? but he came away from that not really porno DP wanting to fuck Eliot, or get fucked by him, or at least be able to tell him, "Man, you're beautiful."

10\. 

What seemed obvious to Parker rarely seemed that way to other people, and what seemed obvious to most people rarely made sense to her. So she didn't expect her boys to just cooperate when she said, "You guys should kiss."

But it sure seemed obvious to her. They'd been working together *and* having sex together for over a year. They'd just come off of a long, tedious job that had so many twists, they nearly reached Nate's Plan M (Hardison dies. Not acceptable.) Alec was undressing her and she was undressing Eliot and both of them were trading kisses with her, and she just pulled back for a second and said, without thinking, "You guys should kiss."

They looked at her. They looked at each other. And then they kissed.

Alec swallowed hard, licked his lips, and took Eliot's face between his hands, moving really slowly, like he wanted to give Eliot a chance to get away. But Eliot gripped Alec's arms and turned his face up, his tongue flicking out once. Alec put his mouth on Eliot's, Alec's soft soft lips against Eliot's lips that usually only softened up when you kissed him, you could feel the tension go out of his face, and she could see Eliot's face soften. He kissed Alec back, even took a step closer so that Parker wasn't between them. Alec raised his head, but Eliot grinned and said, "C'mon," like he and Alec were fighting, only they so weren't. Alec's fingers slid into Eliot's hair, so nice to play with, and then they were kissing with tongue. It was absolutely awesome and Parker wished she had suggested it sooner, because it was really sexy as well as obviously good for them.

11\. 

They didn't go from kissing to buttsex in sixty seconds. Hell, he and Parker hadn't gone from kissing to fucking overnight. Parker hadn’t had a helluva lot of experience, and Alec had wanted badly not to fuck things up. After the first time he and Eliot kissed, there was a lot more touching, a lot of groping and petting. He might have blacked out for a sec the first time Eliot gave him a hand job. Parker had strong hands, dexterous hands, every finger was like--but Eliot, Eliot had all these fucking calluses and so much power behind them, and Alec's eyes had rolled up in his head and threatened not to come back.

"I was in the army, Hardison." Eliot snorted. "Besides, I got a dick of my own."

He still wasn't prepared for the first time Eliot blew him. Or the first time he jerked Eliot off, Parker watching them with flashing hearts in her eyes, and hearing himself say, "You're beautiful, you're beautiful, man, that's right, give it to me, I got you, I got you." Cause dammit, he was beautiful, that hard heavy body going all loose, deep breaths and then his belly tightening suddenly, Eliot's hair fanned over the pillowcase and the way he showed his throat when he came, gripping Parker's hand and Alec's both.

Truthfully, one day when neither Parker nor Eliot was around, Alec had a minor freakout, watched gay porn to see if it did anything for him, realized he was watching it for technique--how can I blow Eliot Spencer's buttoned-up mind?--and stopped freaking. No point. Okay, he was bisexual, but he really didn't think he wanted sex with another man besides Eliot. He was kinda polyamorous, too, or was it polyfidelity? He didn't need anybody in his bed besides Parker and Eliot. Them two right there, that was the challenge of a lifetime.

12\. 

Eliot doesn't use any labels. In public, he doesn't act like anything but the very close friend of a happy, loving couple who always have time for their friend. Some of the brewpub staff have guessed, most of them haven't. As far as he's concerned, he's just keeping the promise he made to Sophie, that he'd keep Alec and Parker safe till his dying day, and the silent promise he made to them, that he'd do anything for them. He never thought doing anything would include sharing a girl with his best bro, or fucking his man while their girl watched, or letting Hardison fuck him while he fucked Parker, but then, he's been told before that he has a limited imagination. He tends to imagine the worst real well and the best not so good. And having the sex--the relationship--be all the way, with all three of them, turns out to be very good.

Sophie knows, of course. That woman can see through your soul like you're made of glass. She probably knew he'd wind up in bed with them the first time the whole crew worked together. The first time she and Nate visited after he started sleeping with Alec and Parker, she'd just given him a long look from the doorway of the kitchen, while he was working on their dinner. Arms folded, a lifted eyebrow, a smile. And he'd nodded and turned his attention back to the pan, because food don't cook itself. 

"You look good, Eliot," Nate says now, over a glass of something he probably smuggled out of Ireland. No way do they let stuff this good out of the country.

"So do you, Nate," and it's true. Eliot smiles and doesn't have to force it. Nate brought the whiskey, but he's drinking less, listening more. He and Sophie bicker as much as ever, can't keep their hands off each other as much as ever. They've been good for each other. Just like Alec and Parker have for him.

Something makes Nate's eyes narrow just a little bit, but he sips his whiskey instead of gulping it and doesn't get any closer to the subject. Eliot thinks it's no coincidence that two weeks after that visit, three people show up in their office, two women and a man. A nasty divorce. A child custody battle. Kidnapping. And the excuse that one of the women, the mom, had divorced the dad in order to have a relationship with the other woman and man.

Eliot smiles in a way that makes both Parker's and Alec's eyes get big. "Oh, I think we can help you folks. What you need is just the right leverage."


End file.
